


【HH】天生萬人迷

by chingching27



Category: Bundesliga - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一名模逃離工作的度假之旅<br/>遇上了一臉凶神惡煞的牧場土豪</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「連續七年壓軸走秀　Howedes為A-Brand代言長度創下紀錄！」  
「史上最成功模特兒之一！流行教父Mr.R大讚『Benni是天使的禮物』」  
「Howedes出道十週年特別專訪：我從未追求美，我只樹立標竿」  
「資深時尚記者評Howedes：他能把地攤貨穿成精品」

……………………

清晨五點的巴黎，太陽才慵懶的從地平線那頭升起，一輛黑色的勞斯萊斯急速駛過街道，捲起昨夜剛凋落的幾片樹葉。全黑的車窗讓人看不見車內的人物，良好的隔音自然也屏蔽了乘客的怒吼。

「Rene，我真的受不了了。我—要—放—假——」後座的乘客之一正狠瞪著他的經紀人，從牙縫中一字一句擠出來的話語，顯示著他的耐心已經用到極限。

『放假？』Rene Adler伸出手，一旁的助理迅速遞上了行事曆，他快速的翻閱了幾頁後，以一種恩賜般的口氣說道：『下禮拜三傍晚4:21到4:53分有一個空檔，那天晚上在倫敦有一個酒會，我讓Stefan陪你去附近的書店走走？』

「你在開玩笑嗎？我是說真的，Rene。」男子坐起來，盯著Rene說：「我要一個假期！長的！少說一個月起跳！能夠讓我到鄉下去住一段時間，沒有密集的訪問，沒有走秀，沒有鎂光燈，沒有人打擾的假期！！」

Rene和Stefan互望了一眼後嘆了口氣：『Benni，別任性。你知道你的行程有多滿嗎？』

 

攤開行事曆被遞到Benni面前，Benni看也不看的丟到一旁去，轉而望向他的助理Stefan：「Stefan，你幫我說服Rene，你說的話他會聽的！」

Stefan睜大了眼，一臉無辜的說道：『可是他才是老闆。』

「喔，少來了，Kiessling家的小少爺，你還沒玩夠嗎？」Benni無力的癱在柔軟的座椅上：「這家經紀公司明明是你開的！」

『但是我當你助理的這十年，都是Rene付我薪水啊。』Stefan聳聳肩。『而且這家公司也不是我開的，是我爸開的，我只是擁有10%的股份而已。』

 

Benni來回在Stefan「我也無能為力」和Rene「你就認命吧」的表情上掃視後，用力地丟下一句話：「你們不幫我沒關係，我會自己想辦法。」

Rene還來不及詢問他的「辦法」時，前頭的司機聲音透過車內的對講機傳來：『先生們，我們的目的地到了。』

 

Benni收起剛剛的憤怒，完美的武裝起帶著淺淺微笑的優雅表情，率先打開車門。迎接他的是瘋狂閃爍的鎂光燈，毫不意外。

他很習慣這種生活。從踏進模特兒圈的第一天起，他就下定決心要成為伸展台上最亮的焦點，數年來他兢兢業業、如履薄冰地在這個業界生存，成為了當今最優秀的模特兒之一，近三年觸角甚至伸進了戲劇界及電影圈，也當起設計師，開創了自己的品牌。

 

伴隨著成功而來的就是能夠壓垮人的忙碌。一場接一場的代言與走秀，吃飯時間如果不是在飛機上那就必定掛著訪問或是宴會，頻繁的飛行、日夜顛倒的作息，Benni回想著過去三年的日子，重重的吐了一口氣。

他的身體、他的心靈、他的頭腦，都在吶喊著它們已經到了極限，再也不能承受更多了。

 

壓軸走完今夏第一場時裝秀，在踏進後台的前一刻，Benni身子一晃，重重的倒了下去。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

凌晨3點的醫院一片寂靜，一名穿著連帽外套的男子鬼鬼祟祟的從後門溜出來，火速跳上一輛停在門外的轎車，駕駛隨即發動引擎，咻地一聲駛離。

Benni扯下帽子，感激地看向多年好友：「Lars！我親愛的Lars，我要如何才能答謝你的救命之恩呢？」

『我是Sven。』駕駛平淡的語調回答，轉了方向盤，往高速公路開去。

「Lars，我已經跟你說過很多次了，你跟Sven其實根本沒那麼像，別玩這種互換身份的無聊遊戲了好嗎？」Benni調低了座椅，心情是好久以來沒嘗過的輕鬆。

駕駛抬起手指了前方的一座建築物，微側頭看著Benni：『前面那是什麼大樓你應該知道吧？』

「廢話，那是我的經紀公司。」

『如果你再說一次我跟Sven長得不像，我就把車直接開到大樓前，開門下去大喊：Benni從醫院逃出來了！！！』

 

「是，我錯了，Lars，不對，Sven，求你千萬不要把我送回去！」Benni驚慌失措的抓住Lars的手臂，Lars瞄了他一眼，抿住唇忍住笑意：『好啦不嚇你了，我用你上次給我的鑰匙去你家裏幫你準備了些行李，機票和住宿Sven替你都訂好了，是德國魯爾區的一個度假牧場，Sven的高中同學經營的。你睡一下吧，等到機場了我再叫你。』

 

Benni感激地給了Lars一個笑容，閉上雙眼，很快地沉入夢鄉。

 

他的假期，他夢寐已久的假期，睽違好幾年的假期，終於要來到他身邊了！


	2. Chapter 2

轉眼Benni來到魯爾區這家度假牧場已經三天了。這家牧場位於波鴻，Benni兒時曾在鄰近波鴻的蓋爾森基興住過一段時間，十歲以後才舉家搬遷到法國，日後因緣際會在巴黎出道，走上了伸展台。多年後再回到童年熟悉的萊因河畔，讓Benni的心情格外愉悅。

而他住宿的這間牧場，佔地相當遼闊，有一片廣大的草原，牛羊漫步其中。草原的邊緣是一連串的小木屋，靠近大門處有牧場餐廳、販賣部及牧場體驗區，往後則是住宿區，一條蜿蜒的小河隔開了一般遊客與房客。每天早上牧場的員工大媽會替Benni在房門前的餐桌上佈好早點，用完餐後他會外出，在村裏信步閒玩，隨意選一家村內的食店午餐，下午則繼續未完的探訪，傍晚再回到牧場休息。

不預設、不計畫、不趕時間，Benni享受著好多年來沒享受過的悠閒與放鬆。

 

不過在牧場住了三天，Benni卻一直沒有看見牧場的主人。在上飛機前，Lars告訴他這間牧場的擁有者名叫Mats Hummels。Hummels家是當地的大地主，村莊中有百分之八十的土地是劃在他們家名下。Mats原本在國外有自己的工作，五年前為了Lars並不清楚的原因回到家鄉，將家中的土地撥了一半辟成牧場，經營起觀光民宿。Mats工作和住宿的地點都是這個牧場，很少離開，這幾天卻不見人影。

 

第四天的早晨，Benni心血來潮，和牧場借了一輛腳踏車，準備騎車往更遠一些的地方逛逛，沒想到才出了牧場不遠，一拐彎就和一輛重型機車撞上了。事發當時Benni並沒有註意來車，他的目光被路旁一叢盛開的杜鵑吸引了，視線甚至不是看著正前方，當他意識到前面有車需要緩下速度時已經來不及了。他緊急按下煞車，用力地一扭車頭，重重的跌落在地上。

腳踏車倒在Benni身上，Benni感覺全身都在痛，他齜牙裂嘴地試圖從地上爬起來，但落地時有點扭傷的手腕卻讓他無法施力。

 

『喂，你還好嗎？』重型機車的主人將機車停在一邊，小跑過來詢問Benni的傷勢。Benni抬起頭時心頭微微一驚，對方是名身材頗為壯碩，目測有190公分高的男子，臉龐線條剛硬得像是刀刻的，嘴唇周圍蓄著濃密的鬍子，搭上他現在緊蹙的眉頭，整張臉散發出濃濃的殺氣。

即使是純樸的小村莊，也不能保證就不會有黑幫老大啊！Benni心驚膽跳的想著。

 

..............好吧，黑幫老大也許誇張了點，但總是會有些小混混的吧？

 

「那個，非常抱歉，我剛剛分神了，沒有註意到你的車....」Benni囁嚅著說。

『你剛剛那樣很危險你知道嗎？』男子的口氣非常嚴肅——在Benni聽起來更像是凶惡——：『雖然我們小鎮汽車不多，但是如果撞上機車或是行人也是相當糟糕的，難道你不知道騎車時目光應該直視前方嗎？』

「對....對不起....」縱然心裏嘀咕著「有必要把我當成小孩罵嗎？」，但在理虧的情況下，Benni只能一再道歉。

 

對方盯著他看了半晌，突然舉起手靠近他的臉，Benni第一反應就是伸手護住頭部：「要打我不要打臉！我的臉不能受傷！！」

即使偷偷逃離了工作，但是身為一個敬業的模特兒，臉絕對是必須保護的第一要件。這是Rene再三交代強調的，Benni牢記在心。

 

男子的手在空中停頓了一會兒，莫名其妙的看著Benni：『我打你幹麼？』他拉開Benni的手臂，輕輕撥開Benni額前的瀏海，仔細審視Benni的傷口：『你剛剛摔倒時可能有碰撞到，額頭流血了。』

站起身來，男子替Benni搬開了壓在身上的腳踏車，垂首詢問：『你自己站得起來嗎？』

「可以。」Benni嘗試著起身，膝蓋和小腿的多處擦傷讓他費了一些力氣才站了起來，肌肉牽動了傷處，痛得他頻頻吸氣。

 

『我的牧場在前面不遠處，我載你過去，替你上藥吧！』男子一邊發動機車一邊說：『上車吧！』

「你的牧場？」Benni楞了一下：「你是Hummels先生嗎？」

男子有些驚訝的看了他一眼：『我是Mats Hummels，你認得我？』

「我知道你的名字，這幾天一直想著怎麼都沒有看見你本人。」Benni綻開笑容，伸出手掌和Mats的手掌交握：「你好，我是Benedikt Howedes，是Lars Bender和Sven Bender的朋友，謝謝你的牧場提供我一間住宿的木屋。」


	3. Chapter 3

Benni跟著Mats回到農場，Mats帶他到他的辦公室上藥。待在辦公室的期間，Benni嘗試跟Mats攀談：「嘿，我來這裡住好幾天了，可是第一次看見你耶！你是不是很忙啊？啊啊啊痛痛痛痛——」

Mats拿開藥瓶，用棉花棒輕輕的吸走多餘的藥液，瞄了一眼明明只是皮肉傷，但是怕痛怕到五官都皺起來的Benni，一邊淡淡的說：『嗯，跟人約了談關於我們家乳品銷售的事。Sven有告訴我你何時抵達，不過我想你既然是逃來度假的，應該希望越低調越簡單越好，我就沒有打算為你準備什麼盛大的接風了。』處理好額頭的傷口，Mats撕開手邊的ok繃，仔細的為Benni貼上，接著又蹲下來處理大腿與小腿的多處擦傷。

「呃，是不需要啦。」Benni有點窘迫：「那個，Sven跟你說了哪些關於我的事？他沒有誇張化吧？」

『該介紹的都介紹了，老實說，你的履歷也很難再更誇張化了。』Mats處理好最後一個傷口，站起身來俯視著Benni，似笑非笑的說：『歐洲第一男模，嗯？』

 

明明是關於他的報導上頻繁到不能更頻繁出現的字眼，Benni卻覺得耳根發燙：「欸....」

『別擔心啦，我們牧場偏僻又幽靜，不會有瘋狂粉絲或是無良記者的追逐的，好好享受你的假期吧。』Mats拍拍Benni的肩膀，收拾好一旁的醫藥箱：『抱歉，我還有很多公事要忙，不能奉陪了。』

 

看著Mats繞回辦公桌後，Benni默默的放下為了擦藥捲起的褲管，心頭突然閃過一個主意。

 

「那個，Hummels先生。」Benni有些遲疑地開口，Mats抬起頭，丟來一個疑惑的眼神。

「我可不可以試著參與牧場的經營？」

 

 

參與牧場經營，完全是Benni的突發奇想。他的度假計畫並不短暫，理想狀況至少要待上一個月，附近的狀況他已經摸透了，很難閒得下來的他開始打算朝一些有趣的方向發展。剛剛聽到Mats談起乳品銷售時，從來沒有這方面經驗的Benni，意外地燃起了興致。

開始Mats是為難的，他緊緊皺眉，難以置信地問：『你想參與牧場經營？』

「嗯，畢竟男模也不可能當一輩子，我一直在思考發展副業，所以對各行各業都略有調查。既然能來牧場度假，又剛好認識牧場老闆——呃，希望你不要覺得我太自來熟。」Benni有些尷尬的頓了一下。

『不會。』Mats簡短的回答：『Sven的朋友就是我的朋友。我只是很意外你會對牧場經營有興趣。』想了一下，Mats又說：『要訴諸於話語太過麻煩，也許明天起你可以跟著我四處走動，直接接觸牧場運營一天的流程，或許更方便你觀摩？』

「如果能這樣就太好了！」Benni開心的對著Mats笑起來，伸出了手：「請多多指教了，Hummels先生。」

『其實你可以叫我Mats。』伸出手和Benni交握，從Benni第一眼見到他起，Mats終於露出第一個真正意義上的笑容。

 

實際參與和想像總是有著不小的差距，在Mats帶著Benni參觀牧場的第一天，Benni終於體會到那差距究竟有多大。


End file.
